1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three dimensional (3D) image display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a 3D image display technique allows a viewer to feel the depth (e.g., a 3D effect) of an object by using binocular parallax.
Binocular parallax may exist due to the eyes of a person being spaced apart from each other by a predetermined distance, and thus, a two dimensional (2D) image seen in the left eye is different from that seen in the right eye. Thus, the person's brain blends the two different 2D images together to generate a 3D image that is a perspective and realistic representation of the object being viewed.
Techniques for displaying 3D images, which use the binocular parallax, may be classified into a stereoscopic method and an autostereoscopic method. The stereoscopic method uses shutter glasses or polarized glasses and the autostereoscopic method does not use glasses, but instead arranges a lenticular lens and a parallax barrier in a display panel.
In the stereoscopic shutter glass method, an image to be seen in the left eye and an image to be seen in the right eye image are separately and continuously output from a display panel to a pair of shutter glasses and the left eye shutter and the right eye shutter of the shutter glass are selectively opened and closed, thereby displaying 3D images. However, shutter glasses are impacted by crosstalk. This refers to the ghosting of images when the right eye sees some residue of the image intended for the left eye and vice versa. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce crosstalk in shutter glasses.